


边沿

by KKKKKi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, エンキドゥ, ギルガメッシュ - Freeform, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKKi/pseuds/KKKKKi
Summary: 迦勒底独居老人生活纪实【x
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster
Kudos: 8





	边沿

吉尔伽美什已经心神不宁了一个上午，他今天的安排是给箍着他的腰哭唧唧的小杂种做新年活动的编队方案，而不是坐在这里看着一堆布料发呆。他叹口气抓住了懒惰罪孽的源头，是恩奇都的衣服，和他的混在一起被送来房间。  
这都怪达·芬奇非要在工坊搞用来洗衣服的奇怪发明，理由是集中清洗更节约更高效。明明做不好还非要揽下来，说什么“这点小事就交给我吧，会把干干净净香喷喷的衣服交回你们每一个人手中喔”。事实证明，迦勒底的Caster和所有杂种一样不靠谱。  
准是分衣服的职员搞错了，和恩奇都住在一起的不是他，而是另一个吉尔伽美什，那个理应和恩奇都形影不离的吉尔伽美什。  
去还给他吧，他想，只是还个东西并不违背他与恩奇都的关系设定，况且今天轮到弓阶搜集素材，不必担心被英雄王冷嘲热讽。  
于是他起身，把衣服揣进怀里，极为少见地主动推开房门去别人的房间。  
“吉尔伽美什！”  
心里一惊，虽然根本不是在叫他。  
“吉尔伽美什！你听见没有？”  
但说话的确实是他的朋友，正一脸气愤地和那个金闪闪的家伙从楼道那头走过来。英雄王刚刚完成任务，正穿着半身金甲不要脸地往恩奇都身上靠。  
“听见了听见了——”  
现在离开绝对会被抓现行，他屏息站在楼道拐角处，恩奇都的房间与他尚有距离，他们不会发现他。  
“今天我的袍子丢了一件，你以后不许再乱丢衣服了！”  
“哈？这跟本王有什么关系！”  
“肯定是你不知道给我扔哪去了！”  
“你不是送到工坊去洗了吗…要真是我的错，为什么你的丢了我的没丢？你自己乱扔还来怪我。”  
恩奇都索性一个肘击捣在他腰上，小红字刷拉刷拉成串地冒出来。  
“我才没你那么邋遢！”  
英雄王吃痛地缩缩身子，他们吵吵嚷嚷进了房间，亲密得旁若无人。  
全盛的王与挚友共处的时间，他不该出现。  
他攥紧了手里的衣服，转身回房间摔进柔软的床铺，羽绒被温暖又松软，恩奇都的袍子随意团在床角，小杂种交给他的英灵资料和活动规划仍然铺满桌子。可过量的繁忙只让他厌烦，被溺爱的小杂种从来只会变本加厉地塞工作，下次就算她哭着吻他的脚面他也绝不再帮她。他恶劣地设想自己可怜的御主如何涕泪横流地匍匐在冰凉的地面上恳求，眼角和她的头发一样又红又丑。他翻身，摘下头巾搁在一边。他们争吵之后会接吻吗，蛇一样缠在一起？还是胜者死死压住另一人？他们做爱之后都聊些什么？真恶心，明明他才是拥有恩奇都一生的人。  
当然也是一生都失去恩奇都的人。  
想什么都没用，最后都变成恩奇都，他埋进被子里，没人会抱他。  
“不，”恩奇都说，“我在，我就在这里。”  
“嘘——悄悄地，没有人会看见，你想碰一碰我吗？”  
想。  
他已经闻到熟悉的气息了，就在那里。他如恩奇都所说悄悄地伸出手去，牵住他，然后颤抖着在眼前展开了。  
右手袖口底下有一小片油印，邋遢。胸口上有两滴酒渍，也许是圆桌欢迎会上溅上的。他贴上领口贪婪地闻了一下，香喷喷，软绵绵，有乌鲁克特制香料的味道，达芬奇的服务还算贴心。  
柔软的布料盖在脸上，他透过它看见朦胧的灯光，轻薄、虚幻、不同寻常。他的恩奇都应该是实在而温暖的，手指修长，腕骨突出，手臂肌理紧实，脖颈线条流畅，他仅仅靠抚摸袍子就能毫不费力地想起那具曾经从眉骨吻到脚尖的肉体。  
然后是哪里？他对他太熟悉了，他做不到在领口就停止，他又不是只会卖乖的小孩子，他要把那粒扣子解开，看他白皙的胸前，像他无数次做过的一样从锁骨一直舔到乳晕。他的手会探下去，沿着大腿划一个轻盈盈的弧线，把衣摆推到腰际——  
不妙，他的性器在宽松的裤子下鼓胀着要他停止。  
“真的要停下吗？”恩奇都说，“我们好久没见了，你不想试试吗？全世界的杂种都滚到世界尽头只有我们在房间里…”  
不不不不不这不对他的世界有那么多恼人的恳请那么多繁重的工作那么多嘈杂的废物唯独没有恩奇都他不能——  
他没有那么做，是恩奇都拽着他的手裹住了性器而不是他。布料紧贴阴茎，他甚至能感受到棉麻有些粗糙的纹理。恩奇都在他手心里柔软地凹陷成他的形状与他结合，前液止不住地淌出来把他们弄得湿润又黏腻，布料被浸成脏兮兮的透明，而他甚至因为这可耻的举动变得更兴奋。  
卑劣，下流。  
但是吉尔伽美什的朋友足够宽容，他不会责怪吉尔伽美什不经同意就侵犯他。他会为了阻止他说出不合身份的自责吻他，提起自己的衣襟卷在胸前和他亲近，让他咬充血的乳头，让他埋进体内放肆。  
这可不行，他绝不是没耐性的未完成品，恩奇都越是低声求他插进来，他就越是折磨。他要把恩奇都翻过来，捞起他的腰亲吻他大腿的内侧，让他撑在床上承受他的奖赏。舌头沿着臀缝滑动，然后顶开他的皱褶挤进去，恩奇都会由于突然的刺激绷紧了肌肉，甚至不知道该怎么迎合。他可能会哭，因为英雄王从来不这么做。但是他会，英雄王和幼年体那种次品从此就从恩奇都眼里消失，他给恩奇都从来没有经历过的触感让他只愿在他怀里颤抖。  
已经足够多了，恩奇都已经开始呜咽，最后他一定要面对面亲自擦掉他的泪水，接吻，然后一点一点推进他的体内。恩奇都的长发随他的动作晃动，胳膊始终紧环着他。他故意不去碰恩奇都的阴茎，他要让恩奇都仅仅靠感受他射出来。这可能需要一点时间，但是这将成为独一无二无与伦比最缠绵最愉快的高潮。  
在他们陷入彻底的迷乱之前，他的友人会埋进他的颈窝里，用嘴唇又湿又软地蹭他——恩奇都最喜欢袭击他柔软的地方，比如耳垂，还有阴囊。他凉凉的鼻尖掠过动脉，然后会在射出来之前贴着他的耳廓激动地抑制不住地叫他的名字：  
“吉尔…吉尔…！”  
脑浆滚烫粘稠，有火花在里面噼里啪啦炸开，他所有的骄傲都要因为这声低唤聚拢膨胀粉碎——这是恩奇都只对他一人的索求啊！  
无比畅快，是了，他是吉尔伽美什，是人君，是恩奇都诞生的目的与死因。他没有理由拒绝任何一份符合欲望的享受，当然也无需拒绝他宿命中的朋友。他们无视时间与生命的限制在这里重逢，为什么不能像真正的人类一样拥抱、饮酒、庆祝？为什么偏偏要执着于过去的悲伤而不是为当下喜悦？为什么他不能靠近恩奇都？就因为那位是年青的暴君，而他是失去朋友的贤王？何必拘泥于这种无聊设定，神造恩奇都出来的时候，给他的设定也从未是朋友。年龄的增长只会增加犹豫的时间，而犹豫的结果则并无太大改变。无论何时何地恩奇都都在索求他，他既是吉尔伽美什，就理应与他的友人同行。明天他就去找恩奇都，他已经让他等了太久了。  
他在狂喜后渐渐放松了身体，白布已经失去了恩奇都的形状，此刻沾满了污浊的白液从他手里垂落到床单，软软摊成一堆，昭示他愚蠢的冲动。他竟然用恩奇都的衣服自慰，单是这幅景象就足以让他耳热。  
“不再考虑一下吗？”它说，“你们都是吉尔伽美什，对他来说，他需要重复的友人吗？”  
不知道。  
他已经失去过一次了，那是被动的灾祸，即使面对死亡面对诸神他也要反抗。可现在他退缩了，他害怕的从来不是谁的阻碍，他害怕的是恩奇都不再选择他，恩奇都有足够多的爱，他不再是首位了。  
嘘——冷静下来，生而为王的吉尔伽美什不该想这些，现在最该做的是休息。  
他在思想中恩奇都的余温里安定下来。射精的疲惫让他沉沉地合上了眼睛。透过泪水的咸味他一点一点嗅出了自己曾经依恋的味道——幼发拉底河的黎明，波斯湾的海水，阳光，椰枣，芦苇，湿泥，天青石与雪松木，雪花石膏与蜂蜜，亲切静谧，像香甜的啤酒泡沫一样咕嘟咕嘟地涌上来，他为人无法控制的柔软。  
一切美好于明日重现。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不好说是刀是糖？


End file.
